All You Need is Love
by Antidaeophobia
Summary: The noise had drawn her to the old shack. The floor creaked under her feet as she hesitantly made her way in. A cry echoed again calling her to the basement... Original Characters A short story of Naledi & Alex. On Temp.-Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**All You Need is Love**

**by Antidaeopobia**

**AN:** _My Beta reader will correct this once she has time. Patience on the misspellings and grammar is appreciated. I wrote this because I'm feeling like a big softie this week. Period and all that, my fellow girls get what I'm saying. Title and chapter titles by The Beatles. I love The Beatles!_

_Don't like, don't comment._

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

The noise had drawn her to the old shack. A run down house seemingly devoid of any life except the small birds which had quickly flitted in and out the house through the broken open window upon her arrival. The door squeaked on it's rusted hinges as she walked in. Leaves and dirt littered the floor from where the windows had broken, perhaps in a storm. The floor groan under her weight in a deep creak. Despite it's neglect, the home still stood strongly, far from the habitations of most people.

The floor creaked under her feet as she hesitantly made her way in. It must have been quite a nice little home at one point, now neglect had taken it's toll. For whatever reason this place had been abandoned and had fallen to the elements. She hesitated and walked carefully onward into the house. Minding to avoid branches that had fallen inside and a few cracked floor boards.

A cry echoed again, like a kitten mewling for it's mother only more trilling. It was an unusual sound and quite soft. It could have gone unnoticed by the sounds of the outside creatures. If she hadn't caught it at just the right time as she been passing by she wouldn't have caught it either.

Moving towards the direction of the sound that called her again she found a door to the basement. The frame of the door was crooked sideways a bit and the white paint on the door was peeling revealing dark rotting wood underneath. Wrapping a hand around the cool metal handle she jiggled it, it stayed firmly shut, unyeilding to her tugs. Wincing she sighed in irritation, especially when she heard another mewl echo from below. It took her several more tries and a hefty pull which nearly knocked her backwards for the door to finally give way and open with a loud thump.

A waft of rot slammed her like a wall in her face making her nearly gag. Taking a dusty bandana from her pocket she covered her mouth and nose. The cry from below became more desperate, as if the creature calling could sense her nearby. Perhaps it was a kitten which had managed to get locked in the basement by accident. With a cry like that which pulled on her heart strings she couldn't just leave it be.

Her foot tested the wooden stair, it gave a moan but seemed sturdy enough. Hanging onto the railing tightly, although she wasn't sure it could save her should a wooden board give out. She wasn't about to kill herself over a kitten. Making her way slowly and with great care down the stairs with with great care. Her nose had become accustomed to the disgusting stench below even as it became stronger as she went downstairs. Maybe some other creature had become trapped down here as well and hadn't been so lucky as to get help. Perhaps the mother animals had been killed and rotting.

The smell concerned her though, she knew this was quite dangerous and anyone might call stupid. You should never walk into an area that smells of rotting flesh, it was a matter of basic human sense. It went against the code of survival for her species which had protected them for thousands of years. Yet here she was going against her intuition and walking into what could possibly be great danger.

The basement was in the same poor shape as the above floor, however the concrete remained very much intact. Small streams of light made there ways from the broken floorboards above leading to the top floor and the smashed small windows of the cellar let in beams of light. It luckily gave enough visibility for her to be able to at least tell most of her surroundings without to much trouble.

Another loud trill rang out. It was closer and she bit her lip nervously. Kittens most defiantly didn't make that sound nor any other animals she was familiar with. Luckily the sound and tone made her at least know it was a young creature, not possibly dangerous. Hopefully she wouldn't run into an angry mother who had heard the cries of it's baby.

Pulling her backpack off her shoulder she unzipped it and dug around finding her flashlight. The noise seemed to have been heard by whatever creature for it cried with more desperation at the seeming knowledge at having help. Clicking it on she gasped, her eyes wide in surprise and just a bit of fear, stiffling a slight scream.

A decaying animal hung from the rafters, far to along in it's decomposition to be recognizable but she could clearly see the tubes coming from it and into a large black pod like egg in the corner. Most humans knew what this was, it was taught to stay away from such things. It was a prawn nest and not far off would be the parents. To bother one it was well known they'd fight and tear someone limp for limp for bothering it. Like all animals they were savage when defending their young. Children were taught that while prawn usually ignored human children, they would gladly kill them if they felt them a threat to their offspring. Her breath hitched in fright as she quickly shined her flashlight in all the corners of the basement awaiting an attack. It was apparent by the sounds that the small prawnling inside was the source of the cries. It was unusual for it to be alone, someone was always close by the protect eggs or young. It not the parent then she knew any one of those in the group could be close by standing guard.

No one came. Even after waiting and hearing the seemingly desperate cries of the young prawnling for several minutes she finally sighed. It would appear there was no one here. No prawn would leave it's young unattended and crying, so something must have happened to the parents to keep them from returning to their young. Biting her lip she pivoted quickly to head back up the stairs. A pathetic cry wailed out, more heart breaking then she cared to acknowledge. Wincing she furrowed her brows and sighed, giving a glance above and whispering a 'you've got to be kidding me' to the deity who must have been playing this cruel joke on her.

What should she care about a prawn, besides, caring for someone else kid wasn't her problem. A sad soft trill called out again, weaker then the other ones. She groaned in defeat. This was foolish, she should leave and be done with it, but she couldn't bare to leave a helpless creature to fend for itself. It simply went against her innate female nature. Damn her nature.

Shining her flash light once more in the corners and nooks of the basement for one last look for danger. Her resolve and common sense fled her and she quickly made her way over to the large gooey egg. Getting on her knees before it, she propped her flashlight on a cinder block nearby. The fleshy like egg bulged and rippled with movement as she creased her brows unsure of what to do. Scrunching her lips she looked the egg over in question. She knew about human babies, she'd been around plenty, cared for plenty, even had the misfortune of seeing her cousin's delivery on film while her aunt and mother reminisced and told her about the 'miracle of life'. It had been revolting, they claimed it was beautiful.

Digging in her pocket she pulled out a large pocket knife. Holding it up she hovered it above the egg, changing her grasp and angle on it several times but still not managing to do anything. She didn't want to kill the baby inside, she just wanted to help it out. Even if it was a prawn she didn't want to harm a helpless baby. Taking a deep breath and catching her composure, biting onto her lip harshly she brought the knife up and slowly stuck it in the top of the fleshy egg sac. Surprisingly it seemed to slide in it like butter, making a cut at the top about 7 inches. Blood oozed and some clear fluid gushed out and onto the ground, wetting her pant legs with it's surprising warmth. The egg bulged more desperately then before as the prawnling pushed at the sack, it appeared to be unharmed and seemed to take appreciation for her action since a tiny little claw had managed to stretch it's way the small opening at the top and tried to push and rip through.

Prawns were strong creatures, capable of ripping a humans arms off and crunching through bone with little effort. It was amazing to her now that such a tiny, helpless, weak creature would one day grow to a giant insect like beast. The mothering female part of her swelled, compelling her to help a baby, any species of baby. Seeing it's struggles she quickly reached up and tried to tear at the hole to widen it. She didn't know if prawnlings needed this sort of help to get out or if they were like baby birds who eventually got out one way or another. Perhaps this one just seemed to be having issues. The ooze poured from the egg and torrents as well as more of the clear fluid from a sort of inner lining. Covering her quickly as she desperately now tried to free the young from it's confinement. The baby wailed and clicked more and more the wider the hole became and finally starting to tear bits of the egg off. A gooey clawed hand reached and grasped out desperately. It was tiny compared to how large it's egg sac home was.

"Shhh, I'll gets you out little one" she found herself cooing as she finally reached her arms to the nearly the shoulder into the inside of the black squishy sac and attempting to find the small baby inside. She cared little now for the fact she was covered in all sorts of disgusting fluids and the smell of the rotting animal lingered not far overhead. To far distract was she with her task of helping the infant. Finally grasping carefully as she could onto the small body and holding to brace it best she could to lift it out. She wasn't sure how fragile the babies were but she was familiar with how baby calves if pulled with enough force could easily have limps ripped from them when they were being birthed.

Gripping the prawnling firmly she finally lifted it up from it's gooey cocoon. It looked no different and as disgusting in appearance then a freshly born human baby. Covered in all sorts of disgusting things and a bit gross to touch. None the less, seeming the small baby appear out of it's confides safely, alive and well, then giving a hearty trill of need made a strange sense happiness well up in her and nearly burst. Pulling the chirping, mewling little creature to her bosom and holding it like an infant she started to wipe it with her bandanna. It's little antenna were curled tight and laying back against it's skull like a freshly born butterfly. It's eyes hadn't opened yet but it clung to her weakly none the less as it would it's parent and seemed to appreciate her warmth and closeness as it settled its squealing to a tiny chirp akin to a baby bird.

Smiling, she stared at the tiny creature. That strange emotion within her grew more powerful as she couldn't help but find the child the most precious and beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Carefully balancing the child she dug in her bag pulling out a sweat shirt and wrapping the prawnling in it. Scooting away from the mess and sitting on the floor she held the baby close to her in her arms crosslegged on the cold concrete floor. Wiping it's small face gently clean of any remaining birthing fluid revealing beautiful yellow spotting and stripes reminding her of a poisonous dart frog. It hiccuped weakly and clicked. It's curled antenna slowly started to unfurl then slowly, it's eyelids fluttered and she nearly gasped as two brilliant green eyes met hers.

Smiling down at the small being in her arms as it looked at her in fascination at the new world, a small clawed hand wrapping around her slender fingers gently. "Welcome to the world most beautiful creature in all of Africa."

* * *

**Blackbird by The Beatles**

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

Black bird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
all your life  
you were only waiting for this moment to be free

Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise


	2. Chapter 2

**All You Need is Love**

**by Antidaeophobia**

**AN:**_This story doesn't really have a plot but is merely a series of short tales about Naledi and Alex._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Are you warm enough"

"Stop it, I don't like it. Your embarressing me." The small child groaned and pulled away despratly. Naledi paid him no mind, giving a almost pathetic look at a curious passerby who looked at them with the same interest as a threeheaded man at a freak show.

"Stop complaing, I just want to make sure your warm. It's chilly, I don't want you to get sick." She gave him a warm smile and he suffered in silence.

"Let's move somewhere new. Like California, I heard they have a beach and it's warm. I've only seen a beach in books but they look beautiful. Have you seen an ocean? They have an ocean and people swim in it. I want to see an ocean." Alex rambled excitedly and Naledi smiled at how much enthusiasm he could get about such little things. Raising a brow though from behind her glasses she looked at him amused, he hated when she gave him that look.

"Do you have any idea how far away California is? Do you even know where California is?"

Alex gave an innocent look "Somewhere in the west." he shrugged, he knew she was testing him. Above all else she wanted him to be intelligent and well educated. She said it was important in their family and she took many oppurtunities to test whether he remembered the things she taught him.

"Yeah somewhere in the west! Try American...which is a whole 'nother continent away. On the other side of the world in the nothern hemisphere. You knew that right?" she raised a brow and his green eyes searched her face.

Alex sighed "Ummm, no, not really."

"No not really, oh good lord. We've got to work on your geography" Naledi groaned and mumbled under her breath. Digging into her bag and pulling out one of the many books she carried and flipping through it before turning it around for him to see. "This is where we are...and this is America. California is over here. America is made up of 50 states and 5 territories."

"Oh" he said simply, a depressive look had fallen over his face. Naledi frowned "Maybe someday we'll go there. Perhaps I can find a way for us to at least get to the coast. Africa has beaches to and an ocean."

Alex perked up at this and she smiled at seeing this. Picking him up as they started to stroll towards home, a small bag of food in her grasp towards an old beat up truck on the outskirts of the town they lived and traveled in. They were free compared to the people around them, alien or human. They went where they wanted, did what they wanted and even though life was difficult, he was quite happy. Money was tight and she found work where she could since her main job in writing and photography for a nature journal didn't pay a whole lot and require constant travelling and little money but she did mostly for the love of traveling and the "joy of capturing a moment in time". Occasionally teaching to but for the most part he was blessed with the good fortune of having his mother all to himself unlike most children who's parents worked during the day and were to tired to pay attention to their children when they got home.

"Why do you want to go to California anyway?" Naledi chuckled and Alex shrugged again. "Sounds nice. I saw it in a magizen. Said they had beaches and forests and it was a popular place to live and had jobs. We could go there and live by the beach or in the red woods and it would be beautiful. You could still take pictures. The have these giant creatures called bears and they can stand 8ft on their hind legs."

"All places on Earth are beautiful in there own way. Africa is the most beautiful place on Gods green Earth if you know where to look. How suitable since it's the homeland of the human species." She stated with a slight air of whimsy.

Alex scrunched his brow ridges and he gave her an unconvincing look "I don't think so. It's mostly dirty and dusty. I think I'd like to see more."

"Someday when the international travel laws become more laxed for non-humans, I will take you wherever you please my little one." Alex clicked in excitment at this prospect. Even though Naledi knew this may never happen it was always good for him to dream. Like all good mothers, she would never crush her young ones dreams.

"What does the homeworld of non-humans look like? Does it have a beaches and oceans? How about moutains?"

Naledi's lips thinned a little "I'm sorry, I don't know. We could ask."

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Why can't I go to school with human children?"

Naledi glanced down at him, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear she looked down into his green eyes. "Because..." she paused choosing her words carefully, he was still so young and far to innocent to be told of such aweful things in this world. Which is usually why she kept him well hidden and protected from the evils and crimes of the big cities. "Well...ummm. You see Alex, there are some people who just don't accept that just because someone looks different doesn't mean they don't have feelings. They judge people because they are afraid and ignorant. Children do this by lashing out with name calling, adults do this by passing laws and sometimes using violence when they are scared. They think that because your different they can treat you badly because your...well"

"I'm ugly" Naledi sighed, she hated sometimes how blunt he could be and it broke her heart that he was indeed aware that people viewed him as ugly and evil. Not as a child, but as a menace or threat.

"Your not ugly there is nothing wrong with you. Everyone is different and unique. Theres nothing wrong with that. But they can't appreciate you like I do and think you shouldn't be allowed to go to the same school or learn the same things as I was taught. They don't realize that your probably smarter then alot of the kids in there school. Nor would they like to take into account that they've got children that are misbehaving bastards but they don't seperate them from the school." leaning down to kiss him on the head, he buried his face in her shoulder.

"Do you not like me teaching you? Do you want to go to a non-human public school, you might be able to make some friends of your own kind. It might be good to learn more about your other culture as well from your friends." Naledi looked at him in question and a sort of need for confromation and assurance she was doing a good job.

Alex raised his head off her shoulder and looked at her "No, I like it. I was just curious. Besides, you just say I'm not ugly because your my mother"

"No, it's because it's the truth Alexander. It's not a sin to be different, although some may have told you so."

* * *

Night came quickly it seemed as the sun started to set in an orange and red haze over the horizon. Naledi dressed Alex in his warm night clothing, many which she'd sewed and hand knitted herself as they settled into the back of the truck wrapped in blankets as they readied to sleep in the back of the truck as they had every day since he could remember. He loved the snuggly warmth of the wooly fabrics against him. A warm comforter wrapped around him tightly and pressing him delightfully flush against her skin. Pressed against his mothers warm body, wrapped in her arms and hearing her heart beat close to his ears was the most soothing thing in the universe to him.

"Mom?" Looking up into his mothers soft pale face in the dark and shine of the moon in the night sky.

"yeah?" She sighed a little

"What happened to dad? Most people have two parents.."

Naledi frowned, She hated when he brought this up. She'd been able to deter his question for years but had never given an answer. Alex already felt at odds with the world, she didn't want to take away his connection with her by saying she'd just found him, it made it sound like she'd just picked him from a box in front of the market labled 'Free Prawnlings'. She'd been able to at least let him think that she was in fact his mother even if he was confused by the fact he wasn't human but she was yet she was his mother. Naledi simply wasn't ready to explain it to him and he could be a very sensitive creature.

"I don't know what happened to your father." It was the truth, she had no idea but she wasn't about to volunteer information.

"That girl Jenny in town said you bought me as a pet. I told her you were my mother but she seemed to think it was funny and said that I was a demon."

"What? Absolutely not! If anything she was bought on ebay as a pet. Probably half price to...or at least buy one get one free. How dare she call you a demon, the only demon is her, little brat" she mumbled angirly in remembering the snotty little child who had fakely been polite to her but had whispered cruel things to her child when she thought she wasn't paying attention.

Alex clicked in laughtered, his mother was if anything if not very blunt, but he also knew well how immature she could come off. Naledi smirked at him, wrapping him closer to her. "Don't tell her mother I said that, I'll get in trouble...even if it is true. That girls a little brat."

Pulling his fingers across his mouth like a zipper. "Good" running gentle fingers over his face and head softly, stroking an antenna. He gave a gentle sigh. He loved when she did that and she knew he would always go right off to sleep.

"Your not a demon and your beautiful. I love you very much, that's all that matters."

* * *

Leaning back against the grimy walls considering her options, the small prawnling cooed in it's sleep in her warm arms. Exhausted from it's long struggle from it's cacoon. She didn't know how to care for a prawn, especially not a helpless baby one. What would her best choice be?...find some of his own kind and drop it there and perhaps they'd raise him hopefully. She'd heard they did that just as humans did and in fact were more inclined to do so then her species in assumeing the responsiblities of anothers offspring. She simply didn't know enough to care for the child. True, now he was freed from his protective egg but now he was completly at her mercy and she had no idea how to care for him.

Of all of the things she had shoved in her bag, she simply didn't have anything on prawn that would be helpful besides a small booklet the MNU had given her as a handout in the last town talking about how to maintain your safty when non-humans were in the vacinity as well as how to attempt to defend yourself should it become nessasary. Nothing on how what they fed there infants. Besides she was human, she couldn't care for a prawn. Her mothers words rang in her head 'It wont stay small forever Naledi, it's going to grow up and get bigger' when she'd begged her mother for a large mongrel puppy who she'd found wondering in an dirty alley.

This child to would get bigger, and not just that but would be a massive creature with immense strength. She couldn't guide a child on there growth through life when they weren't even human. Changes would happen to it's body and the child would look to her for answers and she's only be able to shrug.

Unresigstered non-human babies could be destroyed should MNU get ahold of them. She's seen the burnings and heard rumors of the experiments on youtube videos. Doubting there truthfulness she wasn't about to take the chance.

This child wouldn't be safe anywhere, he wasn't registered to her knowledge and the thought of taking him to be branded like some sort of animal was just plain vile to think about. Besides, the likelyhood the MNU would just take him away and do god knows what to him was dreadful thought.

"What to do with you my little one." She mumbled under her breath to the tiny creature in her arms. Truth be told, she wanted to keep him just as she'd want to keep her own baby. She hadn't given birth to him, didn't have a partner who had been with her and help make this little miracle in her arms and most certainly hadn't taken care of him those long months he'd been incubating. Where were his real parents. If they werent around then something must of happened to them. They'd managed to find a safe place to lay there egg and incubate it away from District 9. Perhaps not far from where they actually lived in hiding and something happened to them leaving the knowledge of the little baby a secret to die with them.

Naledi looked the baby over. She couldn't stop touching him, he was lovely and beautiful even though anyone else would have told her otherwise. His exoskeleton was soft and smooth compared to the adults she'd seen. His bright green eyes fluttered open and he gave a large yawn, shivering and clentching his tiny claws in a fist as the yawn shook through him. She couldn't help but laugh at how adorable he was. Staring at her with deep interest, she wondered if he knew that she wasn't really his parent or were prawnlings like duckings in that they'd imprint themselves to the first living creature they'd see and automatically assume it's there mother.

He clicked to her softly in what she could only assume was a prawn form of a coo. Perhaps it was pure selfishness at that moment and the knowledge she couldn't have her own children that influenced her dicision. Perhaps a rash desicion made out of love. Either way, but in that moment, she decided she would raise him as her own.

* * *

The afternoon sun shone down over them, turning the grass on the side of the road a shimmery colour of gold as it rustled like waves in the soft warm breeze. The sun glared off the hood of the truck as Naledi leaned under it and inspected the engine with scrutiny, it was a cool day luckily so they weren't in to much danger of overheating while his mother attempted to fix the car, nor in much danger from people being to far out from a nearest town. Alexander showed little concern and was following a beetle not far behind in the brush nearby, it's black irridestant shell glimmered in the sunlight in a rainbow as it lumbered away, clicking it's pincers.

"To far Alex" Naledi warned but didn't look up from where she worked on the engine. It wasn't the first time it had failed and usually just need a cool down and maybe fiddled with a bit before it would roar to life again. His mother could fix anything.

"I am not to far, you can still see me." Alex grumbled under his breath and kept up his inspection of the insect who seemed to be scrambling away quite quickly from Alex's mere shadow.

"Now Alex" She stated firmly and he sighed and dipped his head in defeat at his mothers stern voice. Making a show of his irritation with slouched shoulders, sqinted eyes and flattened antenna as he padded towards her heavily.

"I was just looking. You just don't want me to have any fun." He gave a mumbled click of irritation

"Yep, that's exactly it. I'm a hater of fun. Not that I'm concerned about poisonous snakes that enjoy tall grass."

Alex clicked and avoided his eyes knowing she was right. His antenna twitched and he took a deep breath and to a dramatic seat to the ground.

"You should eat something. You look thin, I don't like you looking so thin. People will think I don't feed you enough." his mothers glasses were drawn down to nearly the tip of her nose as she grumbled about the damn truck engine under her breath. Her apperance was so young but some of her actions such as the looks she gave him under her glasses or when they perched near the end of her nose it made her look older. Alex didn't argue but instead excitedly jumped up and raced to the back of the truck, opening the hatch revealing a couple of there small coolers of food. Struggeling up into the back and quickly opening the box and clicking in exctiment.

"No sweets! Maybe later you can."

Alex head feel forward in defeat again and he grumbled to himself, shoving the cupcakes back in the food storage. How did she manage to always know what he was doing before he even did it. Grabbing an apple instead he struggled out of the back of the truck again and ran back around to settle on the ground to watch his mother work.

"Mom, how old are you?" crunching into the apple as she pulled her hair out of her face again and redid the hair tie.

"Old enough to know better but still to young to care." Naledi smirked at him and continued her tinkering. "I'm going to have to replace that soon or well end up stranded permenatly." She seemed to mumble more to herself then to him.

Alex rolled his eyes and sighed "No seriously, are you old? Why wont you tell me."

"Well... first the Earth cooled, then there were dinosaurs, then I was born. After fire but before the wheel." Naledi chuckled.

Alex snorted in a laugh "You don't look old. Your not grey and wrinkly. Some mothers have white in their hair and they dont like to play or do anything. Some are sick but you aren't sick."

"Thank you and I'm not very old compared to other mothers. I'm very young in fact so you luckily will have me for a very long time to come." Alex smiled

"Then how old were you when you had me?" Alex laid down on his belly proping his head on one his hands and picking the grass with his other small clawed fingers as he continued to eat his fruit.

"I was sixteen."

"You were still just a kid" Alex antenna twitched in surprise. He was five now, that means she was twenty-one. So she was still a kid now. The very idea confounded his brain to think his mother, the source of all knowledge was indeed just a child herself.

"Well not really but I was still very young. Humans can have children at that age. We age more quickly then non-humans you know."

"Was I a mistake. Is that why you had me? I mean, your human, I'm not. MNU says that non-humans do bad things, it that how you got me?" Alex's antenna's twitched and his eyes kept looking away. Naledi knew what he was implying and she stopped working and came over to him leaning down and pulling him up to look him in the eye.

"You weren't a mistake, you were a surprise."

"What's the difference?"

"A mistake is something that if you had the chance to do it over you wouldn't. A surprise is something you didn't know you wanted until you got it. I'm happy to have you. Non-humans aren't as bad as MNU says, they are no more better or worst then humans. You have to judge each person as a individual. If you hadn't been with me, a human all your life and you saw how humans will sometimes treat non-humans. You'd think we were bad right?"

"Well...yeah I guess" Watching his mother in interest as she turned away and went back to her work.

"Judge the person by how they behave and treat you and others. Not by there race, species or anything else about them. Actions are all that matter Alex. Remember that."

"You know everything don't you Mom"

"Yes I do, I am a woman after all." She laughed and he snorted in amusement and rolled his eyes.

* * *

The small prawnling laid on the blanket before her between her legs where she was sitting on the grass under a tree. Naledi cooed to the child that lay before her as it sqeeled in it's own version of laughter.

_"All you need is love, all you need is love, All you need is love, love, love is all you need. There's nothing you can know that isn't known. Nothing you can see that isn't shown. Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be. It's easy. All you need is love, all you need is love. All you need is love, love, Love is all you need_" Naledi could help but laugh as the child's infectious little clicking giggles and wiggles made her look at him joyfully.

Alexander, Alex, the name she'd given him was a joyful little child meaning 'Defender of mankind' it had been a favorite of hers since she was a little girl and she'd learned the meaning and she always said she'd name her first son that even if some would view it as a foolish name and meaning for a Prawn. Naledi had found out that the Prawns were hermaphaditic after she'd named him but thought the name suited him none the less since Alex could be used as a girls name to.

Rarely complaining little Alex was always happy and giggling. The only time he was fussy was when he was hungry or tired but then his cries were no more annoying then that of a baby bird chirping for attention. Once he got what he needed he would quickly settle back into his happy disposition or a great deal of the time, sleeping.

She'd managed to get some information to help her care for him. Still at lost at everything but the book she'd managed to get from a bookstore written by the MNU company on the biology and behavior of non-humans was as good a piece of literature as she was going to get. At least she'd be able to feed him and get some idea as to how she could care for him. Since the 20 anxious minutes she had to leave him wrapped and hidden in her car in a less then favorable neighborhood she hadn't let him out of her sight or away from her grasp. Nadeli's anxiety in the bookstore had been so high that she'd nearly shoved an old, elderly lady out of the way so she could get out of the store and check out quicker. Hardly being able to take her eyes off her car parked outside in the handicapped spot since the other spots were to far away to her liking and wondering if the little bundle was to hot or to cold. How long this would take and if she so much as looked away her car would be stolen or worst broken into and the child found. Thankfully her worst fears weren't realized and now she had taken to keeping as far away from people and crowds as possible. Finding enjoyment in the country with nature and doting on the little bundle as she took pictures.

"You love your Beatles don't you, a good thing to. I would have called you Ringo but I didn't want you to suffer. Who ever heard of a Prawn named Ringo. You'd better know how to sing and play the guitar well if you had a name like that and were a non-human."

Alex was staring at her with interest as he often did. He had such a strong intelligent gaze that never faultered. Not like the unfocused look of most human babies it seemed that he understood everything she did and said. He seemed to know that she was doing her best and to be patheint with her and she was thankful if that were true.

Stroking her fingers gentle along his stomach he chirped and kicked his little legs, his tiny second arms grasped out to her. Taking hold of his tiny arms she lean down and blew a raspberry on his neck and sqeed in joy. Naledi was amazed at how similar to a human infant he was, how much he enjoyed the same things as a baby, laughed with the same joy and stared in awe with as much enthusiasm. His big green eyes and yellow spotted skin made him look like a little bug but he was very adorable.

It seemed she'd been alone for so long and she always thought she was content that way. She'd been irritated at the thought of having to rescue the tiny prawn when she'd first heard him chirping for release from his egg. Quickly and continuously now, she found herself adoring him more and more. Naledi cared little of what people would think about her of either species and she knew now she wouldn't be able to give him up. Nadeli hadn't thought about what she'd do when people saw them together, her caring for him, growing up and someday being bigger then her but she supposed she'd just have to cross that bridge when she got to it...maybe running away from villagers with pitchforks and torches.

Taking a grape she popped it in her mouth and chewed it a couple of times. Taking it out and gently feeding it to the child who eat it quickly. He loved sweet things. Who didn't but he would have to grow up before he could enjoy the brillance of chocolate.

The MNU book she'd bought had told her that Prawns fed there infants similar to how a bird or wolf would. Pre-chewing or regurgtating the food for them to eat. Since they grew and developed faster in ways then humans, it said it wouldn't be long before he could eat his own solid food. The proof of his rapid growth was shown by his ability to laugh and even roll over on his own after just a few days. Something that would have taken months for a human child.

It was the first time in a long time she was happy.

* * *

"Well, that's that. Hun, get in the car and start the engine." Naledi sighed and wipped her hands on her pants.

Alex got up excitedly and was in the drivers seat in no time. He loved when he got to sit in the drivers seat. Sometimes he'd even sit in the seat and pretend he was driving the car is a race like he's seen on TV. Turning the key the engine roared to life as he looked over the dashboard barely seeing his mother give a thumbs up then closing the hood with a bang. He scrambled across to the passenger seat as she slid into the car.

"HAHA IT LIVES!" She declared dramatically like some sort of mad scientist

"Hahaha!" he yelled playing along

"The scenery is beautiful but a running car is far for enjoyable." she grinned at him as she put the car in drive and carefully pulled out onto the dusty, vacant road.

Hitting the radio with a small finger, digging in the glove box and pulling out one of his many tapes in his collection. He took it out of the case and slipped it into the cassette player. Sargent Pepper Lonely Hearts club rang through the speakers.

"Alex, are you happy traveling around like this? Changing locations always on the move, never getting to have long term friends. I mean, it's not healthy for a kid to not have anyone else besides there mother to talk to. Your a young kid, it's not right for me to keep you on the move like this. Maybe we should find a permenant home."

"But I like travelling. This is fun. Why do you want to stop?"

"Noooo, I like travelling to, I'm just worried about your psychological health in that your only companion is your dear old mommy."

Alex sighed, leaning his head against the battered dusty passager seat "What happened to the Beatles?" Alex looked at her in question. His brows draw together in question.

Naledi sighed and raised a brow "The Beatles like many ancient cultures were killed by a plague. It was called Yoko Ono."

Alex antenna twitched in confusion and a bit of amusment. If she hadn't watched him grown before her eyes she wouldn't have noticed his facial emotions. But little did people know, they're facial expressions were as variant and similar to humans. Amazing how light years of seperation and two peoples could be quite similar


	3. Chapter 3

**All You Need Is Love**

**by Antidaeophobia**

**AN:** _I hope fan fiction allows my section separations to make this easier to read. I hope to add more now that my computer is working._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Whoa! Get back here!" Naledi yelped in surprise and took up again after the small child, racing quickly away on unstable slender legs and snatching him up into her arms. Breathing heavily she went back to her tripod and camera. Alex sqeeked and giggled thrashing his legs in a hurry as if he was still capable of racing from her. Since his discovery of working legs he'd gone from being quiet and content laying on a blanket as she worked to speeding off as soon as his feet hit the ground in a race. It was exhuasting and his new boundless energy was wearing her out.

Cursing silently under her breath finding her model, a small zebra calf had taken off at full speed at the outburst, grunting and whooping in frieght. Biting her lip she looked around the giggling child seemed to grin at her ornry like as if waiting for her to let him down at so he could speed off again.

"Where to put you?" she mumbled, he reached a thin arm out to grab onto her hair. "Ow. Let go you naughty little gremlin." Naledi grumbled and untangled his fingers from her hair. Tucking him under her arm like a package she opened the back of her truck and dug around. His curious hands automatically tried to snatch anything within his grasp and stick it in his mouth.

"Ah ha!" she grinned, his gaze seemed to sink in disapointment.

Moments later finding himself very much trapped and connected to his mother by way of a rope tied around him in a harness and led to a being tied around her slim waist. It lent her some peace but not much.

"No nonononono!" Naledi cried again "ew, icky!" she flicked her hand from the thick black saliva and bug guts from his mouth. Wiping it on her pants as he trilled in irritation and tried to pull away and attempting to finish his crunchy bug snack. Still, she swapped his mouth of yet another thing he'd shoved in his mouth in an attempt to 'try it'. Another thing he had discovered he enjoyed along with the running at full speed away from her was shoving unknown objects in his mouth.

Sighing and going back to her camera. Naledi hoped this was just a phase otherwise she was going to die very young and very grey. Lucky she was young herself but even still, she never remembered ever having as much energy as her little son. Now Alex never wanted to sleep. He took to tantrums where he'd decide his legs didn't work anymore and she'd have to drag him around as he growled at her and he enjoyed trying to bit her if he didn't get his way. It was like when human children went through there terrible twos but she wasn't expecting all this and he had become quite strong for someone so little.

Naledi was beginning to consider finding some help so she'd be able to cope with taking care her son better. She simple didn't have the capablity to handle this.

"OH NO! Get that out of your mouth! Awww damn!" Naledi cried pulling a wet lens cap from his mouth and wiping it futily against her jeans of the stick black saliva was she suddenly felt the rope around her waist go limp and glimpsing up in time to watch him streaking full speed out toward a herd of Zebra.

"NO!" Naledi screeched, tripping over her tripod then righting herself speedily to go rescue her child, chewed teether flying like a flag of triumph and freedom behind him. She needed help or she was going to die at a very young age indeed, if not from stress, then a zebra kick to the head, and all to the tune of a child prawn laugh.

* * *

"Stop talking and eat your food. Whoa wait, you've got something on you." Naledi scrunched her mouth to her side in a sort of amused grin. Grabbing a napkin and getting it wet with some spit. Quickly grabbing him before he had the chance to complain and attempting to wipe a smudge of ketchup from the side of his face. Alex growled and pulled away "Not the spit! Ewww germs"

"It's your mommas spit, it wont hurt you. Now hold still child you've got some crud on your face" pulling him back to her attentions firmly and smiling as he winced when she took up a napkin, finished wiping his cheek clean.

"Good, clean." Naledi grinned and examined her work with enthusiasm and humor as Alex rubbed two clawed fingers against his cheek in an attempt to sooth and wipe it clean from the menacing germs he was sure had make his spiny cheek their new home. Alex glared daggers in her direction but this simply caused a chuckle to ring from her.

Alex gave an un-amused look and merely stuffed his mouth with more fries as a growl rumbled softly from his throat.

"What's your problem? You always let your mommy clean your face before, now all of a sudden you're afraid of my germs."

"Jefferson told me that saliva and mucus is the main way to catch a disease."

Naledi rolled her eyes giving her son a playful shove. "Jefferson is obsessive compulsive and used to be a doctor. Of course he'd tell you something like that. Why won't you eat hamburger anymore? Is that Jefferson's doing to?" shoving a piece of her greasy cheeseburger in his face coaxing him to take a bite. Alex pushed her hand away.

"I don't want to catch mad cow disease"

"He didn't bother to tell you that you can't contract it did he. I think I might have to keep you away from him if he's going to be filling your head with all these things and getting you all worried."

"If you get so annoyed with him why did you become his friend anyway. He's narotic." Alex shook his head in annoyance

Naledi grinned "You mean neurotic?"

"Yeah"

"He has his good bits to...you know, besides the neuroses. He's very reliable and cares a lot about people. He'd do anything for you Alex. He's family"

Alex sighed and smiled. "Here, drink the rest of this. Then we have to leave." handing Alex the rest of her frosty milkshake then shoving the remains of there trash into the takeout bag.

* * *

"Ompf!" A crash and break of shrubs broke the silence followed by some very angry clicks. Naledi gasped in surprise, running away from her camera and to Alex.

Alex pulled himself from the prickly bush he'd fallen into and rubbing the nettles from his face cursed his misfortune. Naledi chuckled, leaning down to her child then grabbing his hands and pulling him quickly, if not shakily to his feet.

"I hate growing up" Alexander grumbled. Naledi merely smiled, stroking his face gently. Alex looked down at her from his new height.

Within the past three months he'd merely doubled his height, creating quite a challenge for the growing child who now found himself towering over his mother on shaky, skinny legs like a newborn fawn and creating a great deal of trouble and clumsiness on his part and constantly tripping over his now largely growing feet who as to nearly double in size. Of course this new growth spurt had been accompanied by irritability and a major decrease in energy which Naledi would often find him falling asleep or growling at her to leave him alone. Course growing as much as he had in the past year, it was no wonder he was so tired. Having gone from her little baby, to a now scrawny, gangly, if not amusingly clumsy teenager it all but continued to remind her that the time they'd had together was going by so quickly. But she supposed all mothers felt that way.

Only 15yrs ago had she found him, now he was already growing up and into quite the impressive specimen she might add. Naledi assumed he'd be a towering giant even compared to his own race and it would be even harder to take care of him and hide him from the world. Even more so, was the nagging depression that he would soon be grown and would possibly leave her for a partner or tosimply live on his own. That didn't settle well with her. He'd become a major part of her life and had been the soul focus of her energy and time for 15yrs. It was completely selfish that was true, but she was human after all.

"At least you're not getting acne. I had it terribly when I was younger. Besides, you'll grow into your legs soon and be strong and tall. You'll be able to get things off the top self at stores for me"

"What are you talking about!" he grumbled and attempted to pull away

"Oh no you don't, I've got to kiss you and make you feel better" grabbing him tightly and pulling Alex in quickly to give a big kiss against his forehead. He pulled away weakly, acknowledging his new superior strength and not wishing to cause her harm. Naledi smiled in satisfaction. Alex glared at her and attempted to wipe her kiss off but she could see the secret grin he tried to hide when he stomped away.

"This place blows. Why can't we move now? We use to do is a lot more when I was little."

"The work is here and now Alex. We're staying till the migration is over then we're leaving. You know we always go where we're needed."

"I don't know why this is so damn important. It's not like your working for national geographic or anything."

"Hey!" Naledi grabbed him firmly by a thin arm and pulling him to face her. Alex's antenna immediately flattened against his head. He'd gone to far, he'd been mean. He didn't mean to be. These horrible things just kept slipping from his mouth. He was tired all the time and angry. His body and legs hurt and he found his emotions running rampant and new feelings coming forth he'd never felt before including a newfound irritation with being around his mother all the time. Alex was beginning to find her company stifling and repressive. Half the time anymore he just wanted to be alone and because of these new feelings, he found himself lashing out at the one person who loved him. Not to mention the other feelings he was beginning to have that made his gut feel funny.

"I'm sorry..." Alex whispered softly. Naledi's face softened and the lines around her eyes and mouth deepened in a soft smile. A lifetime of laughing with him had caused deep wrinkles to form around her eyes and mouth. Grey streaks now peppered her dark hair. His mother was aging and he was barely an adult.

Despite that knowledge that she was aging, he couldn't help but feel selfishness in himself. He didn't care about her perhaps dying, but the thought that without her he'd be alone. Even though he was irritated with her presence he still didn't want to be completely without her.

Naledi's smile continued as she let go of him and continued on her way up the trail before them with her camera equipment.

"Let me carry that. You'll hurt your back." Alex pulled the heavy bag off of her shoulders and swung it onto his shoulder instead.

"Almost 16 yrs I've been carrying that bag and now all of a sudden you want to help." Poking him in the rib playfully.

"It was to big for me before." Alex slowed his pace realizing his longer legs had carried him a few feet ahead and she was breathing hard to keep up.

"I know. You've gotten so tall and handsome."

Alex averted his gaze and ducked his head. Turning two brilliant green eyes to look at her shyly and nodding his head back and forth in a 'I Know' sort of action.

* * *

"Mother, why do people die?" Alex splash his small feet in the shallow water. Naledi looked down at her tiny companion and smiled, a fishing pole held loosely in her hands.

"Your body just stops working."

"Why? Why do people die?" The small child pressed. Clicking slowly and seriously as if she wasn't as bright as him and he was annoyed with her lack of understanding.

Naledi smiled down at him, his green eyes bright but mature for such a small body.

"Evolutionarily speaking, death is beneficial in making room for younger more stronger life and to free up resources for them so that the population doesn't become to large and starve."

"So everything dies?" Alex asked simply- his voice practical as he flipped and splashed the water. Naledi knew that she'd never catch anything with the noise he was making but knew he was having a great time playing in it during this hot blistering day. It was times like this that made her feel bad for the non-human children in Johannesburg who didn't have the fortune of getting to run in wide open spaces and splash in creeks because of the stupid laws that bound them and there parents. Naledi hadn't ever really given them much thought before- Neither afraid nor interested in the aliens since she'd grown up with them in her life. But now that she had a son who would someone be bound by those rules and at the mercy of an uncaring government and know she wouldn't always be there to protect him. A deep concern settled in her at his question. What would happen to him if something should happen to her?

"Yes. As far as I know everyone dies. Plants, Animals, Higher intelligent beings, our own sun will die...even I'll die someday."

This caught his attention and Naledi immediately looked down at her son as she felt him still next to her. Meeting his gaze, a look of fear lined his small features a fear she had felt as a child when her father had said the exact same thing.

"Your going to die?" Alex's antenna lay flat against his head, his eyes wide and sad. Naledi immediatly regretted being so flippant in her response, but even though he'd just begun to talk and in complete sentences. His intelligence and understanding made her forget he was but a child and not but two years ago was he nothing but a hapless orphaned baby.

"Yes...someday; but not for a long time. You shouldn't worry."

Alex didn't say anything and his mother turn away and went back to watching the water. Alex antenna twitch, his eyes glancing at his mother every now and then and then at the water, forest and then the sun.

"I hope you're wrong."

Naledi glanced down at him but said nothing to correct him. Some things were best left unsaid.

* * *

Alex snooped through the trash pile before him. He wasn't looking for anything in particular. Not like the others around him that were digging with determination through the garbage to find any sort of necessity to help them survive. No, not him, he just wanted to see what sort of stuff he could find- Maybe a gift for his mother that they could use.

His mother had gone across the street at the mechanics in Joberg. She'd told him it was dangerous, frightfully so and had told him to stay by the fence in D9, keep his eyes down, to be careful around the trash and not to wander off or move and she'd come back for him. He wasn't worried, his mother always came back for him on those certain occasions he had to be separated from her and she hide him to make sure he was safe and he always did as he was told knowing well how important it was to follow instructions if he wanted to survive; especially since she'd advised him that Joberg was the most dangerous city in all of Africa when it came to his safety.

So he was filling his time with lingering near the fence line. Picking through the trash to maybe find something for his mother when she came back and watching the door to see if she'd come out yet. Alex could see her looking his way from time to time from the dusty window of the shop and he did as he was told and kept his eyes down and stayed away from everyone. But he still couldn't help but feel awe at the giant adults around him. The small children that followed the adults around and played with each other in the rubbish as the adults were digging around in the garbage, Some talking or a few of the younger ones wrestling and joking around. He wasn'taccustomed to seeing so many non-humans in one place usually he was just with his mother who was human and the only non-human he only really knew was Jefferson who wasn't particularly right in the head and as well as a few of his friends and they all lived in a quiet part of the District far from the main area.

In fact, he'd been so in awe he hadn't watched where he was going and had bumped into something. Turning in surprise to find a huge red non-human staring down at with brilliant eyes in amusement. He'd yipped in surprise quickly ran away in fear.

Carefully tucking his way under beams of rusted twisted metal and broken down appliances and picking carefully through the trash. Picking up something interesting every now and then but quickly deciding it wasn't worth anything to him. Alex was happy he didn't have to live here. His mother had told him stories of how dangerous Joberg was and how cruel the humans and non-humans were to each other but never believed since his experience had only ever been on the outskirts of the slum city and his mother was with him to protect him. Now, he was incredibly grateful that he lived the way he did. Even if it was in a truck, he was well cared for and not starving like the little ones his age roaming around that looking about 1/3rd his size.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around before."

Alex whipped up suddenly before regretting it when his head collided with a fridge door above him and he yelped in surprise. Rubbing his cranium to sooth the pain he pulled his head around to the direction of the sound. A small green colored child around his height stood nearby examining him with stern gold eyes.

"Are you ok?" The child asked him and went to move forward. Holding out a hand Alex shook his head.

"I'm ok, don't worry. I have a thick skull. What did you say?" Attempting a chuckle even though his head still hurt and pounded from the impact. The little child in front of him wasn't convinced but didn't press the matter.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around?"

Alex antenna went back "I've been around."

"I don't recall seeing you around." the child moved closer to him and looked him over, his small antenna twitching around Alex to smell him and stunning him with grabbing him firmly under his neck and turning his face back and forth and looking him over with scrutiny.

Alex glared and pulled away from the new child grip. He didn't like being touched by anyone but his mother and he was having none of it. "What, so you know everyone?"

Despite his rudeness the prawn before him to no care to it and continued to look him over. "What's your name?"

"Alexander"

"Noooo, what's your real name?" gold eyes rolled at him in amusement at his seeming stupidity.

"That _is_ my real name." Alex's brow ridges creased. This kid was rude and a bit to arrogant for his liking.

"Oh. You don't have a proper name."

Alex's eyes automatically narrowed "I do have a proper name! It's Alex stupid." starting to walk away. A shuffling and scrambling echoed behind him as junk slipped and crashed and small feet padded behind him. Alex growled knowing he was being followed.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant you don't have a proper name from our culture. It's a human name. You shouldn't have a human name."

"So what? There's nothing wrong with having a human name."

"Well. First they take our culture and freedom. Then they take our names and individuality. You do that to people and they forget there culture. It's proof enough because you haven't got a name from your people. In fact, you even have there accent. I wasn't making fun of you; it's not your fault you've been corrupted by the humans. Because of what they've done you haven't got a proper non-human name. AHHH!"

Before Alex knew what he was doing he found himself rolling and wrestling across garbage piles and growling ferociously smacking and hitting the cause of his anger.

"Shut up! You don't know what the hell you're talking about. My Mother is a good person and you're just an ignorant moron!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" a small voice whispered our. Alex immediately halted and regretted his actions looking down at the form below him. His antenna flattened back and he slid off of the other child shamefully and averted his eyes. Alex had never been that mad before that he'd attacked someone, but the idea that someone was in some way bad mouthing his mother infuriated him. The green prawnling said nothing and sat up and looked at him, pulling a piece of wire off from around his shoulder that had wrapped around him in thereskirmish.

"I'm sorry; I hadn't meant to hurt you." Alex's voice was small. He was happy his mother hadn't seen otherwise he'd have been in an immense amount of trouble and been punished.

"I've had a lot worst. Once you've been hit by the butt of an MNU rifle a few fists are nothing. You didn't hurt me even though you'revery strong. I'm sorry I offended you." The new kid gave him a playful shove and Alex immediately brightened at the good nature of the prawnling before him.

"What's your name?...I mean your improper name" Alex inflected in amusement and was greeted with a very amused grin from his new friend.

"Christopher."

Before long he found himself walking along the border with Chris and digging in the junk heaps. His new friend he found thought a great deal about social issues but was if not a bit misguided about humans. None the less Alex found himself enjoying his company a great deal. He'd never really had a friend of his same kind before. All the non-humans he knew were basically older teenagers and adults-Although his new friend was around his same age. He was smaller like the rest of the children in the area, but very intelligent. His new friend Chris had very definite views on the ways of the world that he'd usually only heard adults talk about. He supposed his mother would have called him an 'old soul'.

"My Mother likes name meanings and told me that Christopher means 'Christ-bearer' and Christ was a man of peace and love. So actually you shouldn't be ashamed of your other name you-know" Alex rubbed his thick neck in nervousness.

Chris smiled "I didn't know that. I heard about him once. Though I don't believe he existed. It's hard to believe a human that loving could exist. It's a nice thought though."

Alex cocked his head at his new friend. He'd never met someone who was such a pessimist "I believe it. All sorts of people can be good. My Mother says that people are naturally born good and that it's living that corrupts them and makes them hateful."

"I hope that's true. But I wonder what makes them learn to become hateful in the first place?" Christopher

Alex said nothing, becoming suddenly aware he'd done just as his mother had advised not to and wondered away from the fence line.

"You're a guard you know. That's why you're yellow, it says you're a guard. That's why your stronger then me. I'm green because I'm a thinker, a scientist."

"Is that your way of saying your smarter then me Chris" Alex sighed and showed little sign of paying attention or even being interested in the topic as he stomped in a mud puddle.

"I didn't mean to say it like I was being a..."

"Jerk"

Chris laughed "Yeah, jerk"

"If I'm meant to be a guard or whatever why aren't I taller. I sure could use some height and I'm not to much taller then you."

"You will when you become an adult."

"So great thinker. What do you do with the perfect mud pie?"

Christopher meant Alex gaze in question before his gold eyes widened in surprise as a clod of dirt hit him in the face.

"You throw it at a friend!" Alex chirped in laughter as Christopher joined him and whipped the goo from his eyes.

"You're amusing. I like you. You have a very unique sense of humor" Christopher chuckled and Alex couldn't help but think that he sounded a bit to adult.

Alex's eyes gazed upwards to the dark looming ship in the sky. He could feel Christopher move next to him and look up and then at Alex in question.

"We'll leave someday. I know it. Everyone. My mother, my friends, me, you. We can all leave."

Alex glanced away and met Chris' gaze and the shining hope in his eyes. Truthfully though, he felt nothing when he saw the ship besidesinterest in its size. He didn't feel any connection to it at all nor a desire to leave here. Maybe that meant he was more like his mothers side then his fathers.

"What if there are people who don't want to leave?"

Christopher's eyes shot at him quickly, a stunned look on his face. "Why wouldn't any of our people not want to leave."

"What if there are non-humans that don't want to leave. Maybe they are happy here or have families here."

Chris cocked his head, meeting his gaze with a look like he'd completely lost his mind. "What are you talking about? That's a weird thing to say. Humans hate us"

"I don't want to leave and no one can make me and I wont leave my mother" Alex crossed his arms and stated firmly.

A look seemed to befall Chris as if his brain had temporarily halted and as if it where the most bizarre thing he'd ever heard. Alex gasped in surprise when sudden Chris moved forward and looked him right in his eyes with an intensity and seriousness he'd rarely seen from someone who wasn't an adult.

"You're very odd and you pose amusing situations. What do humans and your mother had to do with each other anyway." Alex looked away, Chris' eyes were intimidating. Like they could see through him and tell what he was thinking.

"You can't deny the possibility. What then, tear people away from those they love?"

"I don't know, I hadn't thought about that."

Chris stared at him for a moment longer when suddenly a high pitched whistle sounded out and Alex's antenna perked.

"I have to go home now, my Mother's calling me." Turning to leave but immediately find a firm hand grasping his arm turning to find Chris staring at him.

"You going to be around tomorrow?"

"I might."

"Will you come play some more? Please."

"I'll try" Alex smiled and Chris grinned back. Turning to run and met his mother. Glancing once more back at the lone figure of his new friend Chris standing on the dusty road in District 9.


	4. Chapter 4

**All You Need Is Love**

**by Antidaeophobia**

**AN: **_Introducing some new characters. Also trying to beautify the chapters for easier reading. Thank you for your continued support everyone. I truly enjoy reading all the kind things you have to say on this short story. _

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Jefferson's claws ran nervously along the skin of his arm ridged with scars and burns. Clawing up and down it obsessively as if he had a terrible itch he couldn't be rid of but instead it was merely a nervous reaction he had. Eating some more of his food quietly as Alex sat across from him. Alex had asked him once why he did that and had merely received a reply of "They stuck stuff under my skin". It had disturbed Alex so much he'd never asked him another personal question again.

Alex felt uncomfortable around Jefferson sometimes; his mother treated Jefferson with a love and tenderness she usually only reserved for him.

Jefferson, A slender, politely spoken and mild manner, brown and green speckled Poleepkwa whose very appearance seemed to apologize for his existence. His slender limbs always fidgeting and antenna twitching anxiously; His pale icy blue eyes seemed intelligent but apologetic and wildly scared as if something might jump out at any moment and harm him and a light brown and green speckled pattern that simply did not aid to give help in intimidation like some of the other Poleepkwa's coloring he'd seen but in fact reminded Alex of something a small sparrow might have for coloring.

His mother had explained to him that Jefferson was mentally ill. That because of the bad things that had happened to him, he couldn't remember some things and to treat him nicely and that even though all this-Jefferson was someone that she trusted completely and that if anything should happen to her that she would trustAlex care completely to the nervous poleepkwa. Alex never understood her deep affection care for him. He was a kind Poleepkwa and had taught him many things about his father's culture and was his doctor and occasionally, like this time; was his babysitter while his mother worked in town during the day. Alex liked him, but he just couldn't understand how someone like his mother who was charismatic and confident could even find and become friends with someone as shy, nervous and sheltered as Jefferson; A non-human who barely left his home and relied heavily on the care of his fellow neighbors to survive.

His mother seemed to have a deeper connection to Jefferson then he could understand and could see a difference and marked calmness to the Poleepkwa whenever she was around. Sometime at night he would hear the two of them talking softly which each other late into the night when they thought he was asleep. Alex would watch his mother put a comforting hand on Jefferson's slender twitching arm and it was immediately still him and ease him or Jefferson would run a hand down her back when they curled up to sleep on Jefferson's tattered mattress as if he were completely contented with his existence at that moment in time.

The other non-humans like his mothers other friend John; who had known Jefferson had said he was a nervous and highly strung Poleepkwa even on the home world but had been a brilliant and caring, genius of a doctor during the plague and had been one of the few surviving doctors that had come with them during the Exodus. Now, with no mental help and years of living on Earth under such terrible conditions his psychological state had deteriorated to a point of no return. Back on his home world he'd have been given the help he needed with medications to cope with his manic and obsessive tendencies. He was able to handle and integrate into society which was far less judgmental and sophisticated in dealing with such problems then here.

But years of extensive experimentation he'd been put through by the MNU who had used him as a guinea pig and the serious physical and mental abuse he'd endured tied with his already unstable mind. Jefferson had now been turn turned loose into the general population where he led a self segregated existence in a quiet and lonesome part of the district where a few of the last remaining, committed Poleepkwa elders cared for him.

"Why so quiet my little one?" Alex perked and looked at Jefferson's pale blue eyes in surprise- drawn from his thoughts. He looked down and picked his food a little. He found it hard to eat without his mother there and worried about her being off in such a dangerous town.

"You miss your mother don't you?" Jefferson's voice was soft and calm even though he nervously shifted in his seat and his long antenna twitched in constant anxiousness.

"Yeah." Alex was always surprised sometimes with how the adult Poleepkwa seem to be able to know his thoughts...or maybe he was just that obvious.

"It's 6:58pm, she said she'd be home at 8pm but given how she doesn't keep track of time very well and the late day rush I'd say she'll get here around 8:46." Jefferson didn't even glance at a clock but Alex knew he was probably right about the time, he was smart like that.

"Don't you worry. She'll be home soon and you wont have to worry anymore. Now eat you're food or your mother will get mad at me." Jefferson attempted a smile but was instantly distracted by a loud smack outside his home as another non-human went by having tripped on something by accident but Jefferson stilled like a frightened rabbit.

"Don't worry. It's nothing." Alex mumbled in an attempted to sooth the elder in front of him, slight annoyance toned his voice. Jefferson nodded and attempted a smile; trying to hide his anxiousness, going back to his food and the nervous scratching of his arm.

* * *

Naledi leaned against the fence trying to brace herself as she gave another fearsome coughing fit. Alex clung to her leg nervously looking at her in fear.

She was sick, and she knew it was bad. Probably pneumonia but she didn't have any means to get help considering she was not only dirt poor but forbid they wanted to admit her to the hospital or keep her in the emergency room all day she couldn't leave Alex alone he was to young. It was beginning to worry her and her breathing felt ragged and her caughing and wheezing scared her poor son to death since he'd never heard such sounds unless it came from the dying and sick people they'd seen on there travels.

"Ok?" his small baby voice mumbled from where his face was buried against her leg he was hugged onto.

Taking a painful deep breath, her lungs whistling and sqeeking and orchestra of sounds she faked a smile to sooth him.

"Yes, much better. Lets get going and I'll fix you something to eat." Laying a clammy hand on his head to assure him. Alex, while very young and just beginning to communicate but he wasn't stupid and knew very well she wasn't ok. He just didn't know what to do to help her.

Naledi smiled down at her son, taking a step then without warning, everything went black. A cry of fear and surprise were the last thing to echo in her ears as everything went silent.

* * *

"Nonononononono!" Alexander clicked as ferouciously as he was able, leaning next to his mother passed out form on the cold cement. Soft chuckles echoed in humor at this tiny little child. A large hand reached out and picked up the small child, immediatly tiny claws swiped out in agression like an angry kitten. Alex's opressor laughed again in humor and cradled him close to sooth him.

"Easy there little one." The deep voice of the green and gold eyed non-human soothed him and Alex's antenna flattened in annoyance and attempted another swipe at the object of his anger.

"Mother?" The other non-human leaned down to the human female passed out on the sidewalk. Pushing her hair gently away from her face which was flush and sweaty.

"Don't touch her!" Alex growled and tried to leap from the other Poleepkwa's grasp. The Poleepkwa holding him tightened his grasp and cradled him closer.

"We aren't going to hurt your mother settle down." The non-human holding him rubbed his back soothingly in an affectionate way like his mother did to calm him down.

"She's ill. She needs a doctor and soon." The other non-human, A red and yellow striped poleepkwa with green eyes gaze a sympathetic but stiff look to his friend who gave a nod of approval. Carefully, he tucked an arm under her back and legs, picking her up and cradling her in his arms.

"Let's get out of here quickly. A passed out woman in your arms can't look good."

* * *

Jefferson worked around the small form that clung to the woman he was treating. His two friends John and Lewis has brought her to him saying they'd seen her take a fall on there way home from work and that she was severelyill. Most of the time she would have been ignored- Not due to lack of interest in her well being, but that if they were caught around her, even trying to help they could all be arrested or shot on site. However, an acception was made when they saw the small child with her, clinging to her and calling her mother.

The child hadn't let go of her since he'd been let down and instead had taken to clinging to her tightly and glaring at anyone who touched her as if he were bigger then he really was and could hurt them if he thought they were doing any wrong to her. Lewis found the whole thing confusing; A Poleepkwa child with a human. He'd mentioned he'd probably been purchased on one of those black market schemes when he was a newborn so he didn't know any better. Advising that he be taken away and given to someone who could take care of him should the human female 'not make it'.

John, the non-human who had been cradling and comforting the child when they'd entered Jefferson's home had however far more understanding of the situation. Being older and far calmer then the impulsive non-human Lewisas well as being lucky enough to have several children of his own. He had said that he felt it unwise to separatesuch a young child from his known parent especially at such an impressionable age. Also, that there was probably a good reason for him being with her.

Jefferson didn't concern himself with the debate. He was a doctor and healing this poor ill girl was his only interest. Whether a person was good our evil, alien or Poleepkwa didn't matter. Healing the sick was his missionregardless of their individual circumstances.

"She's very sick. I think I can help her. She must not be moved so I will need her to remain here for many days. I'm worried about her child though."

"That's up for debate." Lewis piped in from his seat in the corner with a crumpled gossip-mag draped across his lap. The human celebrity quarrels were as big an interest to many of the non-humans of District 9 as the humans on the outside and were enjoyed as avidly by the non-humans of District 9 as the many women in Johannesburg.

"Be quiet." John grumbled at the snarky non-human then meeting Jefferson's gaze. "What about her child?"

"She needs a chance to heal. The child needs to stay somewhere for a few days till she gets better. Can you takethe little one home for a few days? You've got young ones so he'll have someone to play with and your partner hasn't had a little one that young to take care of for awhile." Jefferson's tone attempted a bribe even though he knew very well John would never turn a child away nor his mate.

"Of course. It's not right for him to see his mother like this."

"This is ridiculous. You're treating her like one of us and like that's her child and she's not one of us and that's not her child. She probably bought that poor kid from a gang lord." Lewis snapped the magazine shut and stoodabruptly, glaring at the two other non-humans with distain.

"Lewis. Settle down. Besides, from how she interacted with her child before she passed out she was quite caring. Those were not the actions of someone who buys a child from a slave dealer. He was probably an orphan. Wouldyou not house one of there young ones if they needed you. Until her health improves we shouldn't jump to conclusions about their situation." John looked calmly at the young Poleepkwa. His antenna had dropped and John knew that he had answered the question of charity with a 'no'. But John knew he was a young one who'd been raised in the District, and not on the home planet with certain ideals. Lewis was a rash, revolutionary, short tempered non-human with strong ideals and a great deal of prejudice. John and his mate however as well as a most of their children had been born and raised on the home planet and had grown with the sort of culture and understandings that made them so peaceful and were raised in a loving safe enviroment. The young children of this planet both Poleepkwa and alien alike were so alone and lost, simply trying to find there way.

"I think it's time for everyone to go home. It's getting dark and she needs my help. The child is probably exhausted to and hungry." Jefferson's antenna twitching is his usual anxious manner.

John merely nodded, moving up slowly to the curled up child clinging to his mother worriedly; His small eyesimmediately going wide in fear and digging his hand tighter into her sides preparing to hold one from being drug away with all determination.

"Be calm." John lay a hand on the child's back "Your coming to stay with me. I'll bring you to your mother tomorrow." wrapping his hands around the tiny childs waist to pull him away recieving a panicked whimper and squeel as he was lifted away from the comforting limp form of his mother and into strong, strange arms. Wailing in fear and starting to cry out as the calm elder hugged him closer to comfort him and starting walking out of the house. Lewis heaved a heavy sigh and followed shortly after. A ridged and slightly angry movement to his walk as if he might snap and yell at any moment but not wanting to add more trouble to the chorus of terrified wails for the little child in John's arms.

Closing the door Jefferson sighed in relief at finally being alone at last. Jefferson gave a concerned look at his patient laying prone and pale on his tattered mattress. Slightly bluing lips parted in ragged breath. He hopeddesperately that he could save her, at least for the sake of the poor terrified youngling.

Speaking of youngling, from what he understood about humans, she was a youngling herself- A mere childplaying parent to another child. Dressed in fading jeans and a thin t-shirt; Jefferson absentmindedly stuck a tip of his claw in one of the small holes forming in the thigh.

Moving away and taking a blanket from his cupboard he placed it over her for warmth as he started removing her clothing from her sickly form.

* * *

Naledi's eyes opened slowly. They felt heavy and her eyes were blurry and the light shining down on her wasn't helping. Suddenly without warning a large hand grabbed out at her, lifting one of her lids and shining an even brighter light, she assumed from a flash light into her eyes followed by some heavy clicking her mind told her was "Don't panic, I'm a doctor."

"I can tell by the expert way in which your burned my retinas" Naledi grumbled at the blurry figure.

"My apologies. Can you tell me your name? Are you feeling pain anywhere" the figure replied calmly then removing the light from her eyes.

Naledi wondered if perhaps she'd hurt her head and wasn't able to hear whomever was talking to her correctly because it sounded distinctly like clicking. Suddenly her mind focused and she became terrified.

"ALEX!" Attempting to sit up suddenly but finding herself clutching her rips and falling back in pain as burning, searing pain shot through her chest. Tears filled her already unfocused eyes.

"Easy there." The large blurry form eased her back and pulled the blanket back to over her. "The child that was with you is ok. He's being cared for by some very trustworthy friends."

"I don't believe you." Naledi's brows were creased in pain and the sentence wheezed out painfully. "I want to see my son."

There was a distinct pause from her caregiver. "I will bring him in a little bit. Until then I need you to be still. You're very ill and require rest." The soft voice soothed her.

"Where am I?" Naledi rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out. Suddenly her hands were pulled away and a soothing cool washrag was dabbed across her face that made her sigh. Wiping the goo that had formed in her eye creases and the sticky feeling she'd found that had lined her lips then moving down her neck and across her upper chest. It was the most wonderful feeling and made her feel tired.

"I assure you. Your son is perfectly safe. I've checked on him myself. He is amongst his own kind and being cared for while you've been ill."

"I'm in district 9?" Naledi's voice was weak and a tone being unconvinced.

"Yes. I'm what you call a prawn" The warm, and noticably rough, clawed hands gently lay a washcloth on her hot neck.

"I don't call you prawn. I don't know your name." Naledi mumbled feverously and Jefferson found himself chuckling slightly at the unfocused response.

"My name is Jefferson." Jefferson pulled away, heading to his medicine supplies.

"I'm naked...Why am I naked?" Naledi's voice became serious and suddenly her eyes focused directly onto the slender non-human before her. Finally taking him into proper view; His soft blue eyes, his unimposing form and his soft speckled pattern on his lean body. Naledi didn't feel at all intimidated as she usually did when first seeing the Prawn, this one, named Jefferson however had an almost sympathetic appearance.

"It was purely for medical purposes. I assure you. No improper conduct has occurred." Jefferson stated logically as his eyes averted and he nervously rubbed his arm.

Naledi groaned suddenly covering her eyes as her head throbbed. Jefferson was attending to her immediately.

"You're experiencing pain- Where?" Shuffling to his table full of medical supplies he'd been using in her care and shifting bottles and unidentifiable liquids around in old jars full of weird concoctions as well as what looked like a ton of medical supplies strewn across the table that she could only assume were stolen. Jefferson's eyes never left hers; expressing his deep concern.

"My head feels like it's going to explode it hurts. My chest hurts and feels heavy." Naledi whimpered a little and rubbed at her rib cage in an attempt to sooth the pain. Feeling unknown objects protuding from her side. Jefferson's hand grabbed hers away from her further exhamination as she looked at him in question as he leaned over her again.

"Dont touch. The area will become infected since it's open. I need to inject this. Don't panic it is a medication." Jefferson spoke quickly and with assuring athority to his voice, not bothering to wait for her to respond before she felt a sharp pinch in her arm and something cool spreading through her body making it feel numb and relaxed. Naledi had no will to fight. He could have done as he wanted to her and she wouldn't have moved. The pain was only half as bad as the tightness and difficulty of breath. Crying out a little in frustration her eyes began to water. Jefferson stopped and cocked his head, looking down at her in question. A sudden confusion in his gaze and slight sympathy.

"I hurt you?" Jefferson seemed to apolgize

Naledi took a deep breath as if to speak but a merely exhaled it with a low whistle as she gaze up on trying to form words. The non-human Jefferson gazed down at her with a sad gaze and then to her surprise gently stroked the tears away from her cheek gently with a long finger.

"Some of the pain in your chest is because I've been having to drain some of the fluid from it. It is painful to endure but better then allowing you to drown and will help with the pressure. Be still and relax."

Tears continued to leak from her eyes. She wasn't sure because of her illness or a sudden feeling of self pity she wasn't sure.

"What's wrong.

"Nothing." Naledi shook her head.

"It's going to be ok. I'll take care of you."

* * *

"Come on now, it's time to eat and I'm not letting you stay under there for dinner again." The tall adult before him despreately pleaded but Alex merely shifted backwards and deeper under his hiding place in the cupboard which he'd taken up residence. As soon as John has set the child down, he's shot away from them before they'd had a chance to think and widged himself into a hiding place quicker then a cockaroach.

"Come out and eat, then when you finished you get to see your mother." John leaned next to his partner who had been pleading with the child fruitlessely for the past three days to come out. Julian felt helpless at the small childs stubborness but John secretly admired him. The child who had remained nameless until Jefferson had come by and told him the childs name once his mother had become concious again. The child had sqeezed himself in a cupboard and a whole in the way between some boards with barely an eye poking out. They'd tried to to get him out, but he'd scurried farther into the wall spaceand away from them before they could catch him. Instead they were left with pleading with the child and leaving a plate of food for him which he wouldn't touch till they were in bed. His older children had already attempted to lure the little one out with promise of food only if he came out or within reach, but the little Alex was no fool and stayed firmly in place.

Alex's antenna perked and his eyes widened from the little hiding he was in but immediatly he shifted back as in in consideration that this could all be some eleborate trick on there part. "No!" he growled stobbornly

Julian seemed almost heartbroken, there older children nearby just seemed amused. John chuckled and Julian gave a great look of despair. Nodding at his partner and moving them away from the cupboard.

"Fine then you little scamp, you want to stay in the cupboard and not see your mother that's fine." Turning to his family "I'm going to go see Jefferson's patient, who wants to come with me." Trying to tempt the small child then getting up and walking quickly away and towards the door. Then to everyone's surprise the child shot out of his hiding hole like a bullet; running towards the open door. John's oldest caught the little one by the foot before he had a chance to make it out the door and picking him up as the child squeeled like a fightened piglet before realizing they were going outside.

"Well hello there." Greg lifted the child to eye view but immediatly backed his face away when Alex let out a hiss and tried to swipe his face. "Vicious little bugger isn't he Dad?"

Walking down the road, Greg and John watched at Alex immediatly behaved himself and now seemed engrossed by the sights of the noisy district. The people comming and going and the dust and noise in the air. Greg set him up on his shoulder and while not the full height of an adult, it gave Alex a better look who latched onto the old child's head enthusiatically and nearly fell off a couple of times with his fidgeting to look around which caused Greg to laugh.

"He's not a bad kid is he? Is it true he was raised by a human? I thought they hated us?"

"Yes, he his adopted mother is a human. Not all humans hate us. When we first came here many people treated us well, they gave us aid. There are still some that care. Your sister could probably tell you the same, she was in the hospital for many months when we came and that most were very kind."

"Amazing how things change." Greg mumbled to himself, his dad giving him a pained glance.

"Hello. Hello." Alex waved down from his perch as the two non-humans tried despreately to slink by unnonticed by some human prostitutes but the young one obviously had less shyness with humans having been raised by one. The girls laughed with each other as he continued to give them greetings- especially when he yelled it louder taking there silence as inability to hear him.

Greg scooped him off his shoulders in irritation and looked him in the eye once they passed "That's enough. Those girls are not interested in you." Alex just stared at him blankly and John knew it was because he didn't understand, the child was just barely beginning to speak.

John walked over to his irritated son and took the child from his arms "There not nice, those are dangerous girls." walking away swiftly as two young non-human thugs started working out a deal with the girls.

* * *

**AN:** _I need to upload the rest of the chapters I've written but I've been so busy I haven't had a chance to correct them. If there are any problems with the story such as repeated chapter sequences or incorrect names please let me know. I'm still trying to salvage and piece together what I can after my computer crash. _

_Thanks for your kind reviews and support. _


	5. Authors Note 2

I'm sorry this is another authors note but I just wanted you all know that I haven't abandoned the story. Shortly after my last author note concerning updates I had some problems. My computer stopped working and had to be fixed, my car broke down and is still being fixed, my rabbit died, I had to work on the makeup for the theater production and then I got sick. Crazy stuffs been going down and I'm happy you are all so patient and I promise that updates are coming. I have written more but I am currently transferring them from notebooks to my computer.

Here's the info for the following stories:

All You Need Is Love

~5 New Chapters being written from paper to computer and being corrected -Sectioning for different times to prevent confusion in story.

Love Me Dead

~Revision and Rewrite of previous chapters to correct issues in timeline and readability.  
~7 New chapters being corrected


End file.
